


My Dear Beloved

by LeILeiAvery04



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Minor Injuries, Modern Era, Other, Serious Injuries, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeILeiAvery04/pseuds/LeILeiAvery04
Summary: Summary: In the city of Teyvat, A new person arrives at the scenario. When Hutao meets him during the sunset in Liyue, will her life change into a better one? Will everyone change when they realized she changed? How will they end up? Their tale begins.
Relationships: Albedo/Sucrose (Genshin Impact), Barbara/Venti (Genshin Impact), Bennett & Fischl (Genshin Impact), Diluc & Jean (Genshin impact), Ganyu/Xiao (Genshin Impact), Hu Tao/Xingqiu (Genshin Impact), Kaeya/Rosaria (Genshin Impact), Kong | Aether/Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact), Mona/Scaramouche (Genshin Impact), Ningguang/Zhongli (Genshin Impact)
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence, And Injuries.

Act 1:Prolouge

"Sun and Moon rises, along with the stars. The sun gives it's opposite, moon the light it needs to light up the night sky while the star bright and shine. Even though they're opposite attract, it was like they stayed together for eternity and to produce the light. The tale  
begins on a girl who had a dream to take in with a little help from her close friend. Their story begins.. "

In the city of Teyvat, people here are living in peace. Streets are filled with crowds, lights are opened, birds are chirping, trees are swaying across the forest, and birds flew across the skies.

It was a busy day for the people here in Teyvat, Especially the people in Liyue & Mondstadt. 

Flashback: 2 days ago.. 

"Hutao, please stop with your bossy attitude. Venti is trying to help you." Zhongli scolded the brunette girl. 

A school project wad being held at Teyvat High School. The seniors must guide their underclass schoolmates to make sure everything will be fine. 

"Umm.. Zhongli is right Hutao. Venti is just helping you okay?" Noelle spoke in a calm and soothing voice. 

"I'm your leader, I don't need help." Hutao was very stubborn when it comes to leadership, which made Zhongli quite angry at her attitude. He had enough. 

"It's just fine Zhongli. If she doesn't need help, I'll just let her go." Venti said in a "understanding" way. 

"I'm the leader here, so you three should follow my orders." Hutao announced. Zhongli's face began to turn red, but decided to calm himself down, Noelle didn't said anything while Venti looked on the other side of the room. 

"Well then. Hutao, it's getting late. We should get home." Noelle smiled. 

"Oh, I forgot to check the time. Well, I got to go now guys. See you tommorow at school again." Hutao waved goodbye. 

When Hutao left the room, Zhongli's face turned serious and straight. 

"I'm getting tired of this." Zhongli groaned in frustration. 

"Stay calm will you, Morax?" Venti said. 

"She keeps blabbering about herself, being the leader for our school group project." Zhongli said, frustrated. 

"But you don't need to be harsh to her." Noelle spoke, disappointed at him

"I won't get angry at her unless she change the bossy attitude of hers into a better one." Zhongli argued at the girl. 

Outside the door.. 

"I knew you're gonna say those words at me, Zhongli. I understand.." Hutao's face shadowed as small drop of tears fell on her eyes. 

Everyone on the school dislike her because of her bossy and obnoxious attitude. She was considered one of the pranksters of the school. She felt it, everyone disliked her. If she only had a real best friend who care for her. 

She can hear people gossiping and judging her in a horrible way. Some were disgusted, some ignore and some leave her. They always think she had no feelings. "She was like an emotionless person that never feels anything."

It was a miracle she had a will to carry all the judgement the people make. 

On the class, Ningguang, Noelle, Ganyu & Barbara were her friends while Venti, Zhongli & Chongyun were her other friends.

She then looked at the list of sections once again:

Class 1A: Jean, Lisa, Keqing, Ningguang  
Tartaglia, Diluc, Zhongli & Kaeya.  
Class 2B: Hutao, Noelle, Barbara, Ganyu, Venti, Chongyun & Xiao.  
Class 3C: Sucrose, Mona, Fishl, & Ayaka  
Albedo, Bennett, & Scaramouche.  
Class 4D: Xiangling, Xinyan, Rosaria, Amber, Beidou And Razor. 

She once again stared and left the hall way without saying a word. Venti understood her even if she keeps pranking and tricking him sometimes. Noelle also did, she was very kind, dutiful & shy student. 

Chongyun can be sometimes cold to her. Ganyu, her other friend was very generous but can be sensitive sometimes. Her older brother, Xiao may dislike her from annoying him, but finds her amusing & funny. 

On Zhongli's case, Although she was the leader of the group project, Zhongli recognizes her as the bossy prankster at the school. 

But pranksters take a break from causing so much commotion. Looks like everyone really despise her because of the attitude she had. 

She walked back to her home.. 

....... 

DandelionKnight: [Relax Morax, she'll change. Don't be too hard to her. Remember, as seniors, we must help our underclass students change for the better.]

Morax: [I don't think so. I still despise her. She's too bossy and stubborn.] 

Tartaglia: [Well to be honest, she's kinda bossy when it comes to leadership and orders. Can also be stubborn at times.] 

KeQueen: [Almost everyone in Teyvat despise her for being so bossy and causing too much trouble.] 

Guizhong: [As Jean said, she'll change and make things better than before.]

FrostWindMaster: [I don't think that prankster will learn. Just sayin' based on my observations.] 

Darknight Hero: [Judging her in a horrible way won't help at all.. I'm not defending her, but you should see the real her on the inside and not the outside we know.]

DandelionKnight: [I agree with Diluc.]

LibrarianWitch: [Well then, for now, Let's all go to sleep. The next process will be settled tommorow.] 

QueenOfCruxFleet: [Goodnight Mateys. See ya tommorow at school!]

The Messaging ends.. 

With the other students.. 

Xiangling&Guoba: [How's doing guys? Are ya all excited for the project tommorow??] 

FrozenAndor: [....] 

Megistus&TheStars: [We're doin' fine.]

BallaDeer: [We're doin' fine. By the way, I heard there will be a new student that will be joining in school tommorow.] 

OutriderAmber: [Yup and I hope this student won't be like a foolish idiot like the other guys who always make trouble on our class.] 

AmpullaGirl: [Looks like this year will be long for us. According to science-] 

BennyBoi: [Okay, Okay. I'll stop you right here Sucrose, I had enough with your forever-lasting science facts.] 

PieluneGaze: [By the way guys, Why Hutao's not here today? It's kinda feels different.] 

WindBorneBard: [.....] 

DutifulMaid: [... Ganyu, I'll talk to you later.]

PieluneGaze: [Okay Noelle. I'll see ya guys tommorow. Goodnight.]

Lumine: [Goodnight guys. See ya on school.] 

......... 

"Big Brother, can we play?" Klee asked excitedly. 

"Sorry Klee. I'm busy today, Big brother have so many homeworks for today (yawn*)." Albedo said tiredly.

"Awwwwww.." Klee said, feeling down. 

"Why don't you play with Diona and Qiqi?They're waiting for you on the chat." Albedo yawned tiredly as Klee nodded. 

"Okay Big Brother." Klee answered.

"But, Don't use the phone too much. Remember you have time limits." Albedo reminded her of the time when she will stop using her phone. 

............ 

PieluneGaze: [So Noelle, what happened to Hutao? It feels different today. She used to pop up on the chat and make jokes.]

DutifulMaid: [Well, Zhongli got mad at her earlier for being so bossy & stubborn..] 

PieluneGaze: [Did you see her walk back home?]

DutifulMaid: [No.]

PieluneGaze: [I think we're being a little too hard towards her, we didn't even realized how hurt she was now.] 

DutifulMaid: [I've never seen her cry or whimper before, Ganyu.] 

PieluneGaze: [Maybe she's hiding it. You know, some people do that.]

DutifulMaid: [You were right. I guess we should help her out tommorow.] 

PieluneGaze: [That would be great.]

DutifulMaid: [Let's go to sleep now. Goodnight and see ya'] 

PieluneGaze: [Goodnight & See you.]

......... 

"Maybe I'm offending someone now. Why do they always keep their distance from me? Am I really that bad?" Hutao thought sadly as she walked back home, carrying her take out food from Wangmin Reaturant. 

"Oh no, my family's worrying about me. I need to hurry!" The boy spoke as he rushed down in the streets. He accidentally bumped to Hutao and her belongings are scattered. 

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to do that." The boy apologized politely. 

"It's fine." Hutao said as she shake her hands in understanding. She took her things up and the food she brought. 

"Hutao Charontis..Is that your name?" The boy red her school id as he gave it back to Hutao. 

"Yes.. that's my name. What's yours?" Hutao spoke in calm tone. 

"My name is Xingqiu. Xingqiu Feiyun." The boy introduced warmly. 

"Nice to meet you Xingqiu." Hutao shook hands with the boy. 

"Nice to meet you too Hutao." Xingqui smiled back as Hutao blush a little. 

"Oh, I need to go now. If you want to talk to me, I'll give you my phone number." Xingqiu said politely as he took out his phone and passed it on Hutao. 

"Is it okay?" Hutao asked shyly. 

"Of course, it's my choice anyways." Xingqiu smiled as Hutao smiled back. 

"Here's my number." Hutao gave her phone number to Xingqui. 

"Thanks. I'll be going now. Maybe someday, we'll meet again." Xingqiu replied. 

"Maybe.." Hutao spoke. 

"Well then. See you soon Hutao. Thank you." Xingqiu waved goodbye. 

"Bye Xingqiu. Until we meet again." Hutao also waved goodbye. 

...... 

"He's quite nice.." Hutao entered her house. Well, she doesn't have anyone else living on the house. Her parents & her grandfather passed away months ago and she's the only child on the family. No relatives or close ones at all. 

She ate her food and washed up in the bathroom. She soon went to bed and hugged her ghost stuff toy. 

She opened her phone and saw all her missed chats on their group chat. 

She wasn't very pleased at the messages she saw. Her bad feelings are coming back again.

"I have to stay strong.. for my own sake.." Hutao said, determined. 

Living alone was not easy for her. No one knows what she was feeling all the time. Maybe someday, someone will change her life and her happiness will be back once again. 

The End Of Act I: Prolouge. 

Will someone change Hutao's life? Will everything really change? Will this help her improve the lifestyle she had? Find out soon. Act I finally closes and Act II proceeds to open it's closed doors.


	2. The Flower Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will bee a new beginning to Hutao. Her new school life will change as it goes on. What about their incoming anniversary? What will be their plan about it?

Act 2

Flashback End: 2 days later..

In class 2b, excitement was filled amongst some students. They wonder if this new student was a girl or a boy. Childe was called to fetch him outside the classroom. 

"Today class, a new student will come & join this year. Childe, please help assist the new pupil." Ms. Margaret said as Childe went outside and fetch the new student. 

"I wonder what he looks like." Barbara whispered to Venti. 

Soon, Childe entered the classroom along with the new student. 

"Here he is." Childe smiled. 

"Can you please introduce yourself?" Ms. Margaret asked gratefully. 

The student didn't speak at all. He was too shy and nervous. Having new crowd of people were making his spine shiver. 

"Umm.. Can you talk?" One of the students wondered. 

Again, the student didn't speak up.  
His nervousness was still making him shake up a little. Suddenly.. 

"Xingqiu?!" the voice belonged to Hutao. 

The whole class gasped and then stayed silent. They were shocked. How do Hutao know someone like him? 

"Hu.. Hutao?" the boy had finally spoke. 

"Hutao, how do you know him? When did you meet him?" One of the girls asked excitedly as Hutao sweatdropped. 

"...." Hutao didn't answer their question. 

"Back to the introduction, your name is Xingqiu right?" Ms. Margaret asked.

Xingqiu nodded. 

"So you're Xingqiu Feiyun, the son of the manager of Feiyun Commerence Guild, right? " Venti guessed casually. 

Xingqiu was stunned, but nodded anyway. 

"How do you know.. that?" Xingqiu asked in a soft voice. 

"I have my ways." Venti winked. 

"Venti, sit down now.." Barbara said as Venti sat down and straigtened himself up. The class soon stayed silent again. 

"Xingqiu, go ahead and seat next to Hutao." Ms. Margaret smiled. 

"Hutao, how do you know him? Mind telling us how?" One of the boys asked. 

"Well... This is what I call, destiny." Hutao finally spoke, grinning in pleasure as the boy who asked her stayed silent. 

Childe, on the other hand was straight on the outside, but on the inside he was laughing so hard. It was very hilarious. 

"Okay, thank you for accompanying us Childe. You can go back to class now." Ms. Margaret said as Childe waved. 

Later.. 

"Xingqiu, it's been 2 days since we met." Hutao said. She and Xingqiu are staying on the bench just outside of Teyvat High School. They were eating lunch.

"Yeah, you know..that night..I still felt ashame for bumping you." Xingqiu said. 

"It's fine.. don't worry about that. If you haven't bumped me, we would've never met." Hutao said as she ate her lunch. 

"You're right.." Xingqiu replied. 

"Well, I'm glad I also met you. Everyone in Teyvat despised me for being so bossy, cranky and obnoxious. I was called a prankster here in school." Hutao said sadly. 

"Yeah, I heard some students talking about your pranks and dirty attitude." Xingqiu replied again, making Hutao guilty and ashamed at the same time. 

"I understand what you've been through, But I don't think they'll be able to take all of your pranks since some folks here are not fond of jokes." he explained.

"I just wanted to make everyone in Teyvat smile, I don't want them to end up sad and miserable just like me." Hutao answered, showing her 2 sides. The right, and the bright side. The left, and the dark side. 

"Hutao.." Xingqiu thought. 

"Come on, we should hurry inside. I hope no one saw us here." Hutao said. 

"Yeah. I hope too.." Xingqiu was nervous. 

As they left.. 

"So there you are..I was looking for you in decades and finally, I found you.." A voice was heard nearby the building. It was the one who was watching the two leave. 

........ 

"Were finally finished." Keqing stretched her arms as she beamed happily. 

"You're right Matey. This day is tiring." Beidou also stretched her arms.

"Hey, that's odd. Hutao usually comes here and started pranking us. I wonder if that prankster learned a lesson." Kaeya wondered. 

"Hmph, you keep wondering about that. You want this right? Peaceful and no pranks at all?" Diluc shrugged. 

"There you are, dummy!" The voice belonged to Rosaria. 

"Uhh.. Rosaria? What are you doing here?" Kaeya asked, suprised at her sudden arrival. 

"Of course, did you forget about your promise to me?" Rosaria asked. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. We came out on the class room late. Ughh, Biology is boring." Kaeya groaned. Biology was one of the classes he disliked. 

"Okay, okay. I understand. Let's go before it's too late." Rosaria replied as she dragged Kaeya and walked away. 

"That weird looking woman. What she's up to this time?" Diluc thought. 

"Papa!!" The cute voice belonged to Klee, who was running towards him. 

"Diluc only Klee. I'm not your daddy." Diluc corrected the small blonde girl. 

"But Papa, Uncle Kaeya told me so." Klee said happily. 

A cross popping vein appeared in Diluc's head, outraged after what he heard what Klee had told him. 

........ 

"Wait a minute. Where's Hutao? Aren't we supposed to make props for the school project today?" Noelle asked. 

"Noelle, Zhongli and Venti. I'll add one more member since the other groups consist of 5 members." Ms. Margaret announced. 

"So Xingqiu belongs to our group now?" Venti wondered. Margaret nodded. 

"Yes." Ms. Margaret answered. 

"Here I am, guys!" Hutao waved. 

"Goodness gracious. I wonder where you have went all this time." Zhongli said sarcastically. 

"Morax, quit doing that. You're hurting her feelings again." Venti smacked Zhongli on his elbow. 

"Fine, fine. Where's Xingqiu?" Zhongli asked. 

Just in time, Xingqiu arrived, holding a stack of books. 

"Goodness, Xingqiu. You're gonna read all of that?" Ms. Margaret was suprised. 

"Yeah. You know, I love reading books." Xingqiu smiled. 

"Welcome to the group Xingqiu. My name is Noelle Cordis, this is Zhongli Lapis, And Carmen Dei. Call him Venti instead." Noelle introduced. 

"Nice to meet you." Venti and Zhongli said gratefully. 

"And I almost forgot. Her full name is Hutao Charontis." Noelle said, just incase the boy had forgotten her name. 

Xingqiu already knew her full name at the first place. He already met her. But since they were meeting secretly, they must avoid some conflicts or embarrassement. 

"Nice to meet you too." Xingqiu smiled. 

...... 

"So what materials do we need?" Xingqiu asked shyly. 

"We need some art materials for the props. Once we're done making the props, it's up to Ayaka, Noelle & Albedo to fix it. Noelle will arrange the props, Ayaka will refixed the curtains while Albedo decorate the background stage."  
Zhongli explained. 

"I brought some art materials needed. Ms. Margaret told me." Xingqiu said. 

He took the box under his armchair and gave it to Noelle. The dutiful girl was amazed at the materials. It was fine- made and had a very high quality. She thought that Xingqiu belonged to a rich family. 

"These materials are fine-made and high quality. Wow.." Noelle was amazed. 

"Thank you for appreciating what I brought to you, Noelle." Xingqiu replied. 

"Now let's get going." Chongyun said as he took the fine material and began to work for the school project. 

........ 

2 hours and 30 minutes later.. 

"Finally, were done." Zhongli panted. 

"Now, let's bring these to Ayaka and the crew." Chongyun spoke. 

...... 

"These props are well made. The materials are made in high quality. When and how did you afford this?" Ayaka asked excitedly. 

"All thanks to Xingqiu." Venti pointed at Xingqiu, who was blushing. 

"Albedo, are you done up there?" Ayaka called the blonde haired boy. 

"Yeah, done. The paintings should be drying in any moment. Guess I should paint the other side now. Call me if you need something." Albedo answered as he left and went to the other side of the stage. 

"Thanks for ths help, Albedo." Ayaka said thankfully. 

"This painting is so beautiful." Hutao was amazed at the background scenario. 

"I can't also wait for the roleplay to start!" Ayaka beamed. 

"What do you mean roleplay?" Hutao asked. 

"Didn't you heard? The roleplay from Class 3C will be held tommorow night. In my class, We'll be playing Romeo and Juliet while on class 4d, they'll be playing The Legend Of The Warrior Queen." Ayaka explained excitedly. 

"So, who'll be play Romeo in your class?" Chongyun asked. 

"Well.. umm.. Albedo was chosen to play as Romeo." Ayaka flustered a little, remembering the scenario that happened last week. 

Flashback: 1 week ago.. 

"So who's gonna play as Romeo?" Ayaka asked her classmates. 

Nobody said any word. Being Romeo was quite difficult for the class to play. 

"Albedo, why don't you play as Romeo?" Ms. Katheryne asked. 

"What? Me?" Albedo was calm, but blushing in mess. Some students giggled at his response. 

"Yes. You'll play as Romeo. While for Juliet, Sucrose will be the one who will play it." Ms. Katheryne announced, this caused Albedo to blush even more. 

"Don't get embarrassed Albedo." Ms. Katheryne comforted the blonde boy. 

Sucrose, on the other hand was blushing terribly. She was currently covering her face in embarassment as she red the lines she will use on the play. 

"Ohh.. Looks like Sucrose found someone.." One of the girls smirked. 

"Uhh..." Sucrose was totally embarrassed now. 

"Don't worry about them Sucrose. Everything's going to be fine." Ayaka comforted. 

"Bennett and Fishl, You two will act as the Montague Parents, while Mona and Scaramouche will act as the Capulet Parents." Katheryne announced. 

Ayaka will play as the narrator there.  
The other students will serve as extra characters on the story. 

The class were still giggling. They knew how will this turn out for the two best students of their class. 

Flashback End.. 

"Oh, that's why he was so nervous while talking to us earlier." Noelle realized. 

"Yeah." Ayaka answered. 

"Guys! Sorry we're late!" Ganyu waved. 

Ganyu saw Xingqiu beside Hutao's side. 

"Xingqiu It's nice seeing you again." Ganyu smiled at the boy. 

Xiao waved at the boy with a welcome smile on his face. Xingqiu smiled back. 

"I heard that the stage are ready. I can't wait for the school anniversary tommorow night and I'm also excited to see your stageplay." Ganyu beamed. 

.......

Later Night.. 

All the students have went home. In Hutao's house, she texted her new best friend on her phone.

GhostGurl: [This day is pretty long.] 

FeiFeiYun: [Yeah. It's a long day for me. Thanks for reminding me about the school project Hua.]

GhostGurl: [Anytime Fei.]

....... 

Xiangling&Guoba: [I can't wait for tommorow's festival.] 

XinyanTheRockStar: [Can't also wait to watch the roleplay tommorow.] 

WindBorneBard: [Like Romeo And Juliet.] 

DandelionKnight: [You'll be great on the show Sucrose.] 

AmpullaGirl: [Jean, it's embarrassing.] 

KeQueen: [No need to be embarrassed Sucrose. It's just a roleplay.] 

AmpullaGirl: [Uhh..] 

WolfBoi: [Razor excited to watch friends' roleplay. Boreas and Andrius can't also wait.] 

BennyBoi: [Razor, Boreas And Andrius can't also wait to watch the roleplay tommorow.] 

OutriderAmber: [I can't also wait for the Legend Of The Warrior Queen play.] 

Tartaglia: [I bet this will be Morax's favorite roleplay since Ningguang will play as the Warrior Queen while Xiangling plays as her apprentice.] 

Morax: [Shut up, you fool.] 

Tartaglia: [Quit it, I'm just bein' honest to everyone Morax.] 

GhostGurl enters the chat..  
New member: FeiFeiYun enters the chat. 

Lumine: [Huh? Two?] 

GhostGurl: [Hello guys!!] 

Aether: [Who's the new member?] 

FeiFeiYun: [Oh, I apologize. It's me, Xingqiu. Hutao added me here so I can chat with you incase I need something.] 

FrostWindMaster: [I see that the prankster added her new victim on the chat.] 

Rosaria: [Will you shut your mouth, Kaeya? We talked about this earlier.] 

FrostWindMaster: [Fine, Fine. I'll stop.. I'm just warning him early.] 

PieluneGaze: [Looks like evryone is ready for the play tommorow night.] 

Klee: [Yay. Roleplay!!] 

Megistus&TheStars: [Klee, I thought you're sleeping now, What have you done to your brother this time?] 

Klee takes a picture of her older brother in the workshop, sleeping while several test tubes, papers and written works are scattered. She sent it on the messaging system. 

FrozenAndor: [He fell asleep, didn't he?] 

QueenOfFleetCrux: [The matey must be tired from working on his assignments.] 

AmpullaGirl: [Klee, I'll go to your house and take care of you and Bigbrother Albedo for a while. Is it okay?] 

Klee: [Yes big sister! I don't want to be lonely here.] 

AmpullaGirl: [I'll head there. See you.] 

Klee: [Thanks Big Sister!!] 

Klee left the group chat  
AmpullaGirl left the group chat

LibrarianWitch: [Let's all go to sleep. Big day tommorow heading.] 

DandelionKnight: [Goodnight Guys.] 

Everyone On The Chat: Goodnight. 

The messaging ends.. 

...... 

Dear Diary, today's a big day for us. Even though I was still despised by people in Teyvat, I'm glad to meet Xingqiu, without him.. No happiness will occur on my part time of my life. 

~Hutao~

"This will be a long year for me." Hutao thought as she fell asleep on her cozy bed, drifting into a beautiful dream. Her wish will almost come true. 

End Of Act 2: The Flower Blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Meanings:
> 
> "Hua"- A chinese feminine name means flower or blossom. 
> 
> I gave Hutao her nickname because of her reflection to flowers. She loves flowers and I examined her constellation carefully, despite the constellation is formed as a butterfly, I decided to give her a nickname. 
> 
> ........ 
> 
> Tommorow night will be their school anniversary. Will they suceed? What will be Hutao and Xingqiu's next bonding? Will everyone find out about their relationship and interactions? 
> 
> How will the anniversary turn out to be? Act 2 closes it's doors while Act 3 finally opens it's closed doors.


	3. A World Full Of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school anniversary starts..

Act 3

The Next Night (7:00 pm) 

Today is the day of the school anniversary. Everybody's getting ready for the rehearsal.

First of all, the program will start an introduction, led by Childe and Keqing. Followed the speech led by the Student Council, Jean and the assistant, Diluc.

"Thank you for coming in the program. Today is the day of the school anniversary. I hope you enjoy this show."  
Childe spoke infront of the stage. 

After an applause was heard, Diluc and Jean followed next for their speech. 

"As the student council, I, Jean Gunnhildr and my assistant, Diluc Ranigvidr will always give the best we can do in school. Thank you." Jean spoke as the students applaused and cheered for their student council. 

After their speech, Lisa introduced the first roleplay for this night. 

"Today, the first roleplay will be Romeo and Juliet." Lisa announced, earning some loud applause from the students and teachers. 

Behind the stage.. 

"I'm so nervous.." Sucrose was wearing Juliet's attire. On the other side of the stage, Albedo was flustering in embarrassment. 

"Don't worry Albedo, you'll be fine." Hutao said as she slight pushed the embarrassed boy on the stage. 

"Let the show begin." Barbara spoke as Ayaka started narrating the story. 

ROMEO AND JULIET: 

Ayaka (Narrator): Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes. A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

The curtains were opened, the scenery was taken on the household. Zhongli and Childe were the people who will act as Sampson and Gregory. 

SCENE I: Verona, A public place.

Enter Sampson and Gregory, of the house of Capulet, armed with swords and bucklers

Sampson (Childe): Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals.

Gregory (Zhongli): No, for then we should be colliers.

Sampson (Childe): I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw.

Gregory (Zhongli): Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar.

Sampson (Childe): I strike quickly, being moved.

Gregory (Zhongli): But thou art not quickly moved to strike.

SAMPSON (Childe):A dog of the house of Montague moves me.

GREGORY (Zhongli): To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand: therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away.

........ 

GREGORY (Zhongli): The quarrel is between our masters and us their men. 

....... 

GREGORY (Zhongli): They must take it in sense that feel it.

SAMPSON (Childe): Me they shall feel while I am able to stand: and 'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh.

GREGORY (Zhongli): 'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou hadst been poor John. Draw thy tool! here comes  
two of the house of the Montagues.

SAMPSON (Childe): My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee.

GREGORY (Zhongli): How! turn thy back and run?

SAMPSON (Childe): Fear me not.

GREGORY (Zhongli): No, marry; I fear thee!

SAMPSON (Childe): Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin.

GREGORY (Zhongli): I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they list.

SAMPSON (Childe): Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them;which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it.

The crowd cheered for the two actors at the stage. Zhongli step aside and let the other actors enter the stage and proceeded at the next scene. 

Enter BENVOLIO

Xiao entered the stage and began to do his introduction infront of the public. 

BENVOLIO (Xiao): Part, fools!  
Put up your swords; you know not what you do. Beats down their swords! 

Enter TYBALT

Chongyun entered the stage as Xiao did his introduction. He drew his fake and made up-sword and pointed at Xiao. 

TYBALT (Chongyun): What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?  
Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death.

BENVOLIO (Xiao): I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, Or manage it to part these men with me.

TYBALT (Chongyun): What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word,As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee:Have at thee, coward!

They fought each other.. 

Enter, several of both houses, who join the fray; then enter Citizens, with clubs

First Citizen: Clubs, bills, and partisans! strike! beat them down! Down with the Capulets! down with the Montagues!

Enter CAPULET in his gown, and LADY CAPULET

Mona and Scaramouche entered the stage and said: 

CAPULET (Scaramouche): What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!

LADY CAPULET (Mona): A crutch, a crutch! why call you for a sword?

CAPULET (Scaramouche): My sword, I say! Old Montague is come, And flourishes his blade in spite of me.

Enter MONTAGUE and LADY MONTAGUE

The two Capulets have step aside and there, Bennett and Ficshl entered the stage. 

MONTAGUE (Bennett): Thou villain Capulet,--Hold me not, let me go.

LADY MONTAGUE (Ficshl): Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe.

Enter PRINCE, with Attendants

Venti entered the stage with pride and a serious look on his face, imitating on how the prince acts on the roleplay. 

PRINCE (Venti): Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Profaners of this neighbour-stained steel,--Will they not hear? What, ho! you men, you beasts,  
That quench the fire of your pernicious rage With purple fountains issuing from your veins, On pain of torture, from those bloody hands, Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground,  
And hear the sentence of your moved prince. Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, By thee, old Capulet, and Montague. 

Have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets, And made Verona's ancient citizens Cast by their grave beseeming ornaments, To wield old partisans, in hands as old, Canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate: If ever you disturb our streets again, Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace.

For this time, all the rest depart away:  
You Capulet; shall go along with me:  
And, Montague, come you this afternoon, To know our further pleasure in this case, To old Free-town, our common judgment-place. Once more, on pain of death, all men depart. Exeunt all but MONTAGUE, LADY MONTAGUE, and BENVOLIO. 

MONTAGUE (Bennett): Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach? Speak, nephew, were you by when it began?

BENVOLIO (Xiao): Here were the servants of your adversary, And yours, close fighting ere I did approach: I drew to part them: in the instant came  
The fiery Tybalt, with his sword prepared, Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears, He swung about his head and cut the winds,Who nothing hurt withal hiss'd him in scorn: While we were interchanging thrusts and blows, Came more and more and fought on part and part,  
Till the prince came, who parted either part.

LADY MONTAGUE (Ficshl): O, where is Romeo? saw you him to-day? Right glad I am he was not at this fray.

BENVOLIO (Xiao): Madam, an hour before the worshipp'd sun, Peer'd forth the golden window of the east, A troubled mind drave me to walk abroad;  
Where, underneath the grove of sycamore. That westward rooteth from the city's side, So early walking did I see your son: Towards him I made, but he was ware of me And stole into the covert of the wood:

I, measuring his affections by my own,  
That most are busied when they're most alone, Pursued my humour not pursuing his, And gladly shunn'd who gladly fled from me.

MONTAGUE (Bennett): Many a morning hath he there been seen, With tears augmenting the fresh morning dew.  
Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs; But all so soon as the all-cheering sunShould in the furthest east begin to drawThe shady curtains from Aurora's bed, Away from the light steals home my heavy son,

And private in his chamber pens himself, Shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out And makes himself an artificial night: Black and portentous must this humour prove, Unless good counsel may the cause remove.

BENVOLIO (Xiao): My noble uncle, do you know the cause?

MONTAGUE (Bennett): I neither know it nor can learn of him.

BENVOLIO (Xiao): Have you importuned him by any means?

MONTAGUE (Bennett): Both by myself and many other friends: But he, his own affections' counsellor, Is to himself--I will not say how true--

But to himself so secret and so close,  
So far from sounding and discovery,  
As is the bud bit with an envious worm,  
Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air, Or dedicate his beauty to the sun. Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow.We would as willingly give cure as know. 

.... 

Bennett was hoping that nothing bad will happen to him during the play. It will be embarrassing if he get a bad luck during this special day.

Enter ROMEO

A calm, yet sad Albedo came up on the stage. Benvolio (Xiao) came and said: 

BENVOLIO (Xiao): See, where he comes: so please you, step aside; I'll know his grievance, or be much denied.

MONTAGUE (Bennett): I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away.

Exeunt MONTAGUE and LADY MONTAGUE

BENVOLIO (Xiao): Good-morrow, cousin.

ROMEO (Albedo): Is the day so young?

BENVOLIO (Xiao): But new struck nine.

ROMEO (Albedo): Ay me! sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?

BENVOLIO (Xiao): It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?

ROMEO (Albedo): Not having that, which, having, makes them short.

BENVOLIO (Xiao): In love?

ROMEO (Albedo): Out--

BENVOLIO (Xiao): Of love?

ROMEO (Albedo): Out of her favour, where I am in love.

BENVOLIO (Xiao): Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!

ROMEO (Albedo): Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!  
Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!

O any thing, of nothing first create!  
O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?

BENVOLIO (Xiao): No, coz, I rather weep.

ROMEO (Albedo): Good heart, at what?

BENVOLIO (Xiao): At thy good heart's oppression.

ROMEO (Albedo): Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown. 

Doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? a madness most discreet,A choking gall and a preserving sweet. Farewell, my coz.

........... 

The whole crowd were so amazed at the roleplay. They usually think that Romeo and Juliet roleplay are one of the most difficult stageplays. Since this story is a part of the culture in Monstadt, it will be recognized as one of the greatest tragedy roleplays ever showed. 

........ 

SCENE II. A street.

Enter CAPULET, PARIS, & Servant  
CAPULET

But Montague is bound as well as I,  
In penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think, For men so old as we to keep the peace.. 

PARIS (Aether): Of honourable reckoning are you both; And pity you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?

CAPULET (Scaramouche): But saying o'er what I have said before: My child is yet a stranger in the world;She hath not seen the change of fourteen years,  
Let two more summers wither in their pride,Ere we may think her ripe to be a bride.

PARIS (Aether): Younger than she are happy mothers made.

CAPULET (Aether): And too soon marr'd are those so early made.

The earth hath swallow'd all my hopes but she, She is the hopeful lady of my earth:But woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart, My will to her consent is but a part; An she agree, within her scope of choice. Lies my consent and fair according voice. This night I hold an old accustom'd feast, Whereto I have invited many a guest, Such as I love; and you, among the store, One more, most welcome, makes my number more. 

At my poor house look to behold this night Earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light:Such comfort as do lusty young men feel When well-apparell'd April on the heel Of limping winter treads, even such delight  
Among fresh female buds shall you this night Inherit at my house; hear all, all see, And like her most whose merit most shall be: Which on more view, of many mine being one May stand in number, though in reckoning none,  
Come, go with me.

To Servant, giving a paper

Go, sirrah, trudge about  
Through fair Verona; find those persons out. Whose names are written there, and to them say, My house and welcome on their pleasure stay.

Exeunt CAPULET and PARIS

SCENE III. A room in Capulet's house.  
Enter LADY CAPULET and Nurse

LADY CAPULET (Fishl): Nurse, where's my daughter? call her forth to me.

Nurse (Ayaka): Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!

Enter JULIET

Sucrose entered the stage with nervousness and began to say:

JULIET (Sucrose): How now! who calls?

Nurse (Ayaka): Your mother.

JULIET (Sucrose): Madam, I am here.  
What is your will?

LADY CAPULET (Ficshl): This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile,  
We must talk in secret:--nurse, come back again;I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age.

Nurse (Ayaka): Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.

LADY CAPULET (Ficshl): She's not fourteen.

Nurse (Ayaka): I'll lay fourteen of my teeth,--And yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but four--She is not fourteen. How long is it now  
To Lammas-tide?

LADY CAPULET (Ficshl): A fortnight and odd days.

...... 

Nurse (Ayaka): Yes, madam: yet I cannot choose but laugh,  
To think it should leave crying and say 'Ay.' And yet, I warrant, it had upon its brow, A bump as big as a young cockerel's stone; A parlous knock; and it cried bitterly: Yea,' quoth my husband,'fall'st upon thy face?  
Thou wilt fall backward when thou  
comest to age; Wilt thou not, Jule?' it stinted and said 'Ay.' 

JULIET (Sucrose): And stint thou too, I pray thee, nurse, say I.

Nurse (Ayaka): Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace! Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed:  
An I might live to see thee married once,  
I have my wish.

LADY CAPULET (Ficshl): Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, How stands your disposition to be married?

JULIET (Sucrose): It is an honour that I dream not of.

Nurse (Ayaka): An honour! were not I thine only nurse, I would say thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat.

Hours passed by and people were intrigued at the story that was happening on them. They proceeded to see the party on the Capulet's. Romeo and Juliet had met and already showed their love on each other. 

...... 

On the act III scene, Romeo was banished on the depths and left Juliet heartbroken. Determined to get him back, Juliet fakes her death. 

Soon, the fight between Romeo and Paris came through.. 

ROMEO (Albedo): Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death, Gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth, Thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open, And, in despite, I'll cram thee with more food!

Romeo Opens the tomb.. 

PARIS (Aether): This is that banish'd haughty Montague, That murder'd my love's cousin, with which grief, It is supposed, the fair creature died;  
And here is come to do some villanous shame To the dead bodies: I will apprehend him. 

Paris Comes forward.. 

Paris (Aether): Stop thy unhallow'd toil, vile Montague! Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee: Obey, and go with me; for thou must die.

ROMEO (Albedo): I must indeed; and therefore came I hither. Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man;  
Fly hence, and leave me: think upon these gone; Let them affright thee. I beseech thee, youth, Put not another sin upon my head, By urging me to fury: O, be gone! By heaven, I love thee better than myself; For I come hither arm'd against myself: Stay not, be gone; live, and hereafter say, A madman's mercy bade thee run away.

PARIS (Aether): I do defy thy conjurations, And apprehend thee for a felon here.

ROMEO (Albedo): Wilt thou provoke me? then have at thee, boy!

The two began their sword fighting..  
The crowd watched them with awe. 

...... 

PARIS (Aether): O, I am slain!

Aether fell on the floor and pretended to die as Romeo (Albedo) stared at him. 

Paris (Aether): If thou be merciful,  
Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet.

Aether fake fell and died on the scene. Some people covered their mouths. They were sad at the scene. 

....... 

After moments of silence, Romeo soon spoke once again. 

ROMEO (Albedo): In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face. Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris! What said my man, when my betossed soul Did not attend him as we rode? I think He told me Paris should have married Juliet:  
Said he not so? or did I dream it so?  
Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet,  
To think it was so? O, give me thy hand,  
One writ with me in sour misfortune's book!

I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave;  
A grave? O no! a lantern, slaughter'd youth, For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes. This vault a feasting presence full of light. Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd.

Albedo laid Aether in the tomb..  
Then he proceeds to see Juliet (Sucrose)  
who was pretending to be asleep on the beautiful, decorated coffin. He stared at her with his shining eyes. 

Romeo (Albedo): How oft when men are at the point of death Have they been merry! which their keepers call

A lightning before death: O, how may I  
Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet. Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there. Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do to thee, Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain. To sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe, That unsubstantial death is amorous, And that the lean abhorred monster keeps

Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee And never from this palace of dim night Depart again: here, here will I remain With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here, Will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss, A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run onThe dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!

Albedo drinks the poison (The poisonous drink was just an apple cider juice.) After he drank it, he said:

Romeo (Albedo): O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.

Romeo fell beside Juliet and dies. 

Enter, at the other end of the churchyard, FRIAR LAURENCE, with a lantern, crow, and spade

FRIAR LAURENCE: Saint Francis be my speed! how oft to-night. Have my old feet stumbled at graves! Who's there?

BALTHASAR: Here's one, a friend, and one that knows you well.

FRIAR LAURENCE: Bliss be upon you! Tell me, good my friend, What torch is yond, that vainly lends his light. To grubs and eyeless skulls? as I discern,  
It burneth in the Capel's monument.

BALTHASAR: It doth so, holy sir; and there's my master, One that you love.

FRIAR LAURENCE: Who is it?

BALTHASAR: Romeo.

FRIAR LAURENCE: How long hath he been there?

BALTHASAR: Full half an hour.

FRIAR LAURENCE: Go with me to the vault.

BALTHASAR: I dare not, sir  
My master knows not but I am gone hence; And fearfully did menace me with death, If I did stay to look on his intents. 

FRIAR LAURENCE: Stay, then; I'll go alone. Fear comes upon me:  
O, much I fear some ill unlucky thing.

BALTHASAR: As I did sleep under this yew-tree here, I dreamt my master and another fought, And that my master slew him.

FRIAR LAURENCE: Romeo!

..... 

Alack, alack, what blood is this, which stains, The stony entrance of this sepulchre? What mean these masterless and gory swords  
To lie discolour'd by this place of peace?

...... 

Soon, Friar enters the tomb

Friar Laurence: Romeo! O, pale! Who else? what, Paris too? And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour  
Is guilty of this lamentable chance!

The lady stirs.  
JULIET wakes up from her sleep.. 

JULIET (Sucrose): O comfortable friar! where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?

Noise within the entrance of the churchyard. 

FRIAR LAURENCE: I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest  
Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: A greater power than we can contradict Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;

And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee  
Among a sisterhood of holy nuns:  
Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;Come, go, good Juliet,

some noise came through again

I dare no longer stay.

JULIET: Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. 

FRIAR LAURENCE exits the tomb. 

......... 

At first, Sucrose stared at the crowd with shyness. She remembered that she has to do this role. She then straightened up and looked at the sleeping Albedo. 

JULIET (Sucrose): What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative.

Sucrose hesitates to kiss the blonde, she then saw Hutao, who was encouraging her to do it. 

"You can do this Sucrose. I know you can." Hutao encouraged quietly. 

Sucrose nodded at her words. 

Not so soon, Sucrose gently kisses the sleeping blonde boy, earning some squeals and gasps from the students (especially in Class 3C.)

First Watchman: [Within] Lead, boy: which way?

JULIET (Sucrose): Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. 

Sucrose snatches the made up dagger.  
This is thy sheath;

She pretends to stab herself and fell beside Albedo, who was asleep. 

there rust, and let me die.

..... 

First Watchman: The ground is bloody; search about the churchyard: Go, some of you, whoe'er you find attach.Pitiful sight! here lies the county slain,  
And Juliet bleeding, warm, and newly dead, Who here hath lain these two days buried. Go, tell the prince: run to the Capulets: Raise up the Montagues: some others search: We see the ground whereon these woes do lie; But the true ground of all these piteous woes  
We cannot without circumstance descry.

Second Watchman: Here's Romeo's man; we found him in the churchyard.

First Watchman: Hold him in safety, till the prince come hither.

Re-enter others of the Watch, with FRIAR LAURENCE

Third Watchman: Here is a friar, that trembles, sighs and weeps: We took this mattock and this spade from him, As he was coming from this churchyard side. 

First Watchman: A great suspicion: stay the friar too.

Enter the PRINCE and Attendants

Venti enters once again.. 

PRINCE (Venti): What misadventure is so early up, That calls our person from our morning's rest?

Enter CAPULET, LADY CAPULET, and others

CAPULET (Scaramouche): What should it be, that they so shriek abroad?

LADY CAPULET (Mona): The people in the street cry Romeo, Some Juliet, and some Paris; and all run, With open outcry toward our monument.

PRINCE (Venti): What fear is this which startles in our ears?

First Watchman: Sovereign, here lies the County Paris slain; And Romeo dead; and Juliet, dead before, Warm and new kill'd.

PRINCE (Venti): Search, seek, and know how this foul murder comes.

First Watchman: Here is a friar, and slaughter'd Romeo's man; With instruments upon them, fit to open  
These dead men's tombs.

CAPULET (Scaramouche): O heavens! O wife, look how our daughter bleeds!  
This dagger hath mista'en--for, lo, his house Is empty on the back of Montague,--And it mis-sheathed in my daughter's bosom!

LADY CAPULET (Mona): O me! this sight of death is as a bell, That warns my old age to a sepulchre.

Enter MONTAGUE and others

PRINCE (Venti): Come, Montague; for thou art early up, To see thy son and heir more early down.

MONTAGUE (Bennett): Alas, my liege, my wife is dead to-night; Grief of my son's exile hath stopp'd her breath:  
What further woe conspires against mine age?

PRINCE (Venti): Look, and thou shalt see.  
MONTAGUE, O thou untaught! what manners is in this? To press before thy father to a grave?

Seal up the mouth of outrage for a while, Till we can clear these ambiguities, And know their spring, their head, theirtrue descent; And then will I be general of your woes, And lead you even to death: meantime forbear,  
And let mischance be slave to patience.  
Bring forth the parties of suspicion.

FRIAR LAURENCE: I am the greatest, able to do least, Yet most suspected, as the time and place. Doth make against me of this direful murder;  
And here I stand, both to impeach and purge Myself condemned and myself excused.

PRINCE (Venti): Then say at once what thou dost know in this.

FRIAR LAURENCE: I will be brief, for my short date of breath. Is not so long as is a tedious tale. Romeo, there dead, was husband to that Juliet; And she, there dead, that Romeo's faithful wife:  
I married them; and their stol'n marriage-day. Was Tybalt's dooms-day, whose untimely death. Banish'd the new-made bridegroom from the city,  
For whom, and not for Tybalt, Juliet pined. You, to remove that siege of grief from her, Betroth'd and would have married her perforce To County Paris: then comes she to me And, with wild looks, bid me devise some mean  
To rid her from this second marriage,  
Or in my cell there would she kill herself.

Then gave I her, so tutor'd by my art,  
A sleeping potion; which so took effect  
As I intended, for it wrought on her  
The form of death: meantime I writ to Romeo, That he should hither come as this dire night, To help to take her from her borrow'd grave, Being the time the potion's force should cease. But he which bore my letter, Friar John,  
Was stay'd by accident, and yesternight  
Return'd my letter back. Then all alone  
At the prefixed hour of her waking,  
Came I to take her from her kindred's vault;

Meaning to keep her closely at my cell,  
Till I conveniently could send to Romeo:  
But when I came, some minute ere the time Of her awaking, here untimely lay  
The noble Paris and true Romeo dead.  
She wakes; and I entreated her come forth, And bear this work of heaven with patience: But then a noise did scare me from the tomb; And she, too desperate, would not go with me, But, as it seems, did violence on herself. All this I know; and to the marriage Her nurse is privy: and, if aught in this Miscarried by my fault, let my old life Be sacrificed, some hour before his time, Unto the rigour of severest law.

PRINCE (Venti): We still have known thee for a holy man. Where's Romeo's man? what can he say in this?

BALTHASAR: I brought my master news of Juliet's death; And then in post came from Mantua, To this same place, to this same monument. This letter he early bid me give his father, And threatened me with death, going in the vault, I departed not and left him there.

PRINCE (Venti): Give me the letter; I will look on it. Where is the county's page, that raised the watch? Sirrah, what made your master in this place?

He came with flowers to strew his lady's grave; "And bid me stand aloof, and so I did: Anon comes one with light to ope the tomb;And by and by my master drew on him; And then I ran away to call the watch." 

This letter doth make good the friar's words, Their course of love, the tidings of her death: And here he writes that he did buy a poison Of a poor 'pothecary, and therewithal Came to this vault to die, and lie with Juliet. Where be these enemies? Capulet! Montague!  
See, what a scourge is laid upon your hate, That heaven finds means to kill your joys with love. And I for winking at your discords too. Have lost a brace of kinsmen: all are punish'd.

CAPULET (Scaramouche): O brother Montague, give me thy hand: This is my daughter's jointure, for no more  
Can I demand.

MONTAGUE (Bennett): But I can give thee more: For I will raise her statue in pure gold; That while Verona by that name is known, There shall no figure at such rate be set As that of true and faithful Juliet.

CAPULET (Scaramouche): As rich shall Romeo's by his lady's lie; Poor sacrifices of our enmity!

PRINCE (Venti): A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:

For never was a story of more woe'  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.

Narrator (Ayaka): And the end of their feud occured, peace and freedom came through, no violence or feud were to be seen, as Montagues and Capulets learned their lesson, their joys will never comeback, as this is their punishment for their lack of care and love for their close ones. The End.. 

The crowd applaused. Some teachers were very happy about their roleplay. 

Behind the stage:

"You did it guys!!" Ganyu greeted.

"That was exhausting." Zhongli said as he smiled. 

"Xiao, you did great!" Ganyu congratulated her older brother. Xiao turned away and blushed a little. 

"I love the show! I know you can do it Sucrose!" Hutao cheered. 

"Thanks for the help guys." Sucrose smiled at the other members. 

"uhh.. Sucrose.." The voice belonged to Albedo. 

"Yes?" Sucrose asked shyly. 

"Thanks for helping me out yesterday and taking care of Klee." Albedo thanked the girl for the help she gave. 

"You're welcome.. and.. umm.. Albedo.." Sucrose spoke shyly. 

"Hmm?" Albedo hummed. 

"Would you mind.. if you and I spend time together. Just the two of us?" Sucrose was all red in shyness. 

"Oh, sure. I had no problem with that. I also wanted to spend time with you too." Albedo held Sucrose's hand. 

"Really? Thank you.." Sucrose hugged the blonde boy in happiness. 

....... 

"Looks like we did help them." Jean said. 

"Not only we suceeded on the first role play, we also gave them an oppurtunity to express their feelings on each other." Ningguang commented. 

"Those two will make a good couple." Ayaka beamed happily. 

"Now, let's get ready for the second role play, shall we?" Diluc asked. 

"Okay. Let's go.." Xinyan replied. 

"The Legend Of The Warrior Queen." Lisa red the title on the book. This roleplay will be interesting. She loves legends. 

"A long night..This will be.." Xingqiu spoke as he stared at the moonlight. 

End Of Act 3: A World Full Of Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen on the second roleplay? After the gang have succeeded on the first one, how will they succeed on the second one? Act 3 closes its doors and Act 4 opens it's closed doors. 
> 
> See You On The Next Update..  
> Thank You😊

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for today travelers. The act closes it' open doors and proceeds to go on the next act. Thank you and stay safe.


End file.
